Choices, Choices, Choices
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: It's winter break and Patricia is stuck in the house with Jerome and Eddie. Who will Patricia choose in the end? Or will any chance at a relationship be completely lost? Peddie and Patrome
1. Chapter 1

**I keep getting requests for new stories, so here you go. **

**This is a story about Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome. So yes, there is Patrome and Peddie, but you have the choice to choose how the story ends. Just go to my polls and give me your opinion.**

**I hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think and hear any suggestions you have. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bye everyone!" I said as I raced down the steps to where everyone was gathering to leave.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me Patricia?"Amber asked me with a concerned look on her pretty face.

"I'll be fine Amber. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. It's not like I'm spending all break here, just an extra night," I laughed. Sometimes Amber didn't think before she spoke…okay, most of the time Amber didn't think before she spoke.

"At least you won't be alone," Joy added as she came up next to us as Fabian carried her bags for her. Joy would never understand that Fabian and Nina were together.

"Who else will be here?" I wondered. This was the first that I had heard that I wouldn't be alone. I figured it would just be me for the night since Victor was already gone and Trudy was leaving with the rest of the gang.

"Eddie's staying the night," Fabian answered as he set Joy's bags next to her.

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed. I had nothing against Eddie, but he could be super annoying sometimes.

"Jerome's staying until tomorrow too," Alfie piped up as he came to join us too.

"Seriously? I'm going to be stuck here all night with just Eddie and Jerome?" I couldn't believe, the two most annoying guys in the house were staying the night with me…not to mention the two hottest guys in the house also. How was I going to survive without physically assaulting one or both of them.

"Just try to leave them in one piece tonight," Nina teased as she carried her own bags over…wonder why Fabian wasn't carrying hers like he had Joy's?

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me for the night?" Amber asked again.

"No, I'll be fine…" I trailed off. Amber's offer was sounding better and better by the second.

"Is everyone ready?" Trudy asked as she hurried into the room.

There was a consensus of yeses and nods. "Great, then let's head over to the main school. You're rides should be meeting us there," Trudy said as she started to head out the door.

"Bye Patricia," Alfie, Fabian, and Nina said as they followed after Trudy.

"Bye," I waved.

"You know how to get in touch with us if you can't stand those two slimeballs," Joy smiled.

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"It's only one night. You'll be fine," Amber assured.

"I know guys," I laughed. "Now go before you miss your rides. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye!" Amber and Joy waved as they followed after the group.

I rose my hand in a pathetic wave as the door slammed behind them, shutting me in with only Eddie and Jerome for company. What was I going to do for twenty four hours?

It was the beginning of winter break and I was left at the House of Anubis…what could I do to entertain myself? Well there were two slimeballs down the hall that I annoy for amusement…might as well take advantage of the situation.

I peered out the window after my friends and watched them disappear behind the snow that was pouring down. "It's really coming down out there," Eddie's voice said from behind me.

I whipped around, my hair flying out behind me. "So?" I snapped.

"So, we might get snowed in here," Eddie smirked a devilish grin.

"Oh great," I sighed. That would be the worst thing that could possibly happen…or would it?

**Remember to go to my polls and help decide the outcome of this story! thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and input. It seems that right now about half of you want this to be a Patrome fanfic and half want Peddie. So I have decided that if I have the time and the continued interest of all of you readers I will try to make a Peddie ending and a Patrome ending. **

**Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had stayed in my room most of the time since everyone had left in order to avoid Eddie and Jerome. Eddie was right, we were going to be snowed in, which meant there was no way I was getting out of here tomorrow. I would be stuck with Jerome and Eddie for more than a day.<p>

As I lay there on my bed trying to figure out how I was going to survive my stomach let out with a loud growl…I was starving. I sighed and got up from my bed, ready to head downstairs and find some dinner. I had avoided the slimeballs long enough, it was time to face them.

I tromped loudly down the stairs and made my way to the common room where Jerome and Eddie were sitting playing some video game. "So what's for dinner Yacker?" Eddie asked looking up from the race they were playing.

"Just because I'm the only girl here doesn't mean that I am cooking dinner for you!" I snapped, I couldn't believe he actually thought I was going to play Trudy for the time we were stuck here.

"That's not what I meant," Eddie laughed as he paused the game.

"Then what did you mean?" I shot.

"You're just the pickiest here," Eddie smirked.

"Just because I won't eat your disgusting concoctions doesn't mean I'm picky," I snapped.

"I'm with Trixie on this one," Jerome joined in. "Pancakes covered in nacho cheese really isn't my idea of a dinner."

"They really are good dude, you should try them," Eddie said to Jerome.

"I'll pass," Jerome laughed as he un-paused the video game. They both went back to playing their game, clearly with no intention of getting up and helping with dinner.

"Fine, I'll make dinner," I grumbled as I went off to the kitchen. Someone had to feed us and it obviously wasn't going to be either of them.

I set about making dinner and fuming about how Eddie just assumed I'd feed all of us. I couldn't believe I was stuck with the two of them.

A half an hour later I had finished cooking our dinner and had set it out on the table. There was only one thing left to do…get the slimeballs.

"Why don't you two Neanderthals stop playing your stupid game and come eat dinner" I snapped as I walked into the room to find Eddie and Jerome in the same exact positions that I had left them, completely unaware that I had been gone.

"I thought you said you weren't cooking," Jerome piped up still not tearing his eyes away from the game.

"You're not going to starve on my watch and since neither of you had any plans of getting off your lazy arses and making something I had to," I snapped as I walked over and flipped off the game system.

"Hey!" Jerome and Eddie exclaimed in unison, both looking up at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"It's dinner time," I tapped my foot in annoyance.

"We're coming Yacker, but couldn't we have finished our game first?" Eddie pouted.

"Or at least saved it?" Jerome asked.

"Dinner's ready," I insisted again. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Let's go Jerry, before she has a fit," Eddie joked as he bounded into the kitchen.

I had a retort on the end of my tongue, but decided to hold it. There was no way we were going to get through this if I said everything that popped into my head. I was going to have to restrain myself.

"It smells amazing Trixie," Jerome exclaimed as he sat at the table where Eddie was already dishing large heaps of the spaghetti and meatballs onto all of our plates.

"Mmm…garlic bread," Eddie murmured as he grabbed a slice. "I guess it's safe to eat since I won't be kissing anyone tonight," he smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Unless you plan on kissing Jerome," I smirked. "Because there is no way I'm kissing either of you." I wasn't going to give Eddie the satisfaction of getting to me.

"This is amazing Yacker," Eddie said with his mouth full.

"Thanks," I smiled in satisfaction.

"Who knew you knew how to cook Trixie," Jerome smiled.

"I actually love to cook," I murmured, not looking up from my food.

"Then why did you make a scene about cooking?" Eddie mumbled as he took another bite.

"I like cooking, but I don't like being told what to do," I emphasized every word, making sure my point got across.

"That hasn't gotten past anyone, Trix," Jerome teased.

"Shut up slimeball," I snapped.

"Yacker, you need to come up with another nickname because it gets quite confusing when you keep calling both of us slimeball. Right Jerry?" Eddie asked looking at Jerome.

"Exactly Edison," Jerome laughed.

"If you two would stop being slimebally, then there would be no confusion," I looked at them pointedly.

"You've got to have some other nickname stored up in your arsenal," Eddie pushed.

"I do, but Victor wouldn't approve," I shot Eddie a look.

"Well Victor's not here right now," Eddie smirked.

"So I should refer to you as arse from now on?" I asked innocently.

"Very funny Yacker," Eddie smirked.

"I thought so," I smirked right back. It was actually kind of fun bantering back and forth with Jerome and Eddie.

"Try again," Eddie smiled.

"Well I could call you American," I began.

"But that's Nina's nickname," Jerome reasoned.

"Yeah, but Eddie's the one who seems to think football is played in padding and tights. He's obviously more American than Nina," I laughed.

"Very true," Jerome agreed.

"What's it going to be Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"I'll come up with something, Sweetie," I smirked.

"Really Yacker? You don't have anything better?" Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

"I said I'd come up with something, but for now you're Sweetie or Sweetie Jr. whichever you prefer," I smirked at Eddie. "And you are slimeball," I turned to Jerome. "Happy now?"

"Actually, yeah," Jerome smiled. "I was slimeball first after all."

"Fine I guess I'll be Sweetie, for now," Eddie sighed.

"Now that that's settled I'll be in my room. I made dinner so it's only fair that you two clean up," I smirked as I left the room feeling Jerome and Eddie's eyes fixed on my retreating form.

Maybe being stuck with the two of them wouldn't be so bad after all. It could be kind of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and input. keep letting me know if you want Peddie or Patrome and I will still try to make an ending for each. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. ****Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was in my room staring out the window and the blizzard of snow that was falling from the sky. There was no way we were getting out of here tomorrow. I might as well attempt to make the best of it.<p>

"Hey Yacker?" Eddie yelled from the other side of my door as he knocked.

"What?" I snapped as I pulled open the door.

"Since it's obvious we are going to be snowed in Jerry and I decided we were going to have a movie marathon. You in?" he asked with sparkling chocolate brown eyes as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Sure, why not," I smirked as I shut off the lights. "What are we going to watch?" I asked as I followed Eddie into the common room where Jerome was already sitting.

"The Hangover or something like that," Jerome answered. "Want some popcorn?" he offered me the bowl that was sitting on the table.

"Sure," I grabbed a handful as I sat down next to him. "So what's the Hangover?" I asked turning my eyes to Eddie.

"Only the greatest movie ever! I can't believe neither of you have seen it," Eddie shook his head in disbelief as he popped the DVD into the player.

"It can't be that great if we haven't seen it," I protested.

"Fine, don't believe me. See for yourself," Eddie said as he plopped down next to me and hit play on the remote.

"I think I will," I smirked. I always had to have the last word, but this time Eddie let me as he settled in and grabbed a pop off the table. The table was stacked with everything you'd ever need for a sugar high or a movie marathon. There were cans of soda, popcorn, gummy bears, twizzlers, skittles, and every other candy that Jerome and Alfie had kept stored in their room.

We sat there for the next two hours watching the movie. I laughed at the appropriate spots, but I really wasn't paying all that much attention. Every time I moved I either brushed knees with Eddie or Jerome or grazed my shoulder against their. With every tiny contact I got string of sparks up my arm or leg. What was happening to me? It was a good thing it was dark because Eddie and Jerome couldn't see that I was blushing every time I touched one of them. Why was my body reacting this way? What was wrong with me?

I resorted to sitting rigidly in the middle and moving as little as possible as the movie ended. It was just easier to not move than to try and figure out what was happening to me.

"So what did you think Yacker?" Eddie asked as the credits rolled as he nudged me with his shoulder.

There were the sparks again. "It was okay," I muttered as I tried to avoid making eye contact.

"Only okay?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you Yacker."

"Whatever," I muttered as Eddie stood up and put the next DVD in.

"Time for the second one," he laughed.

"Another one?" I whined.

"Yes, Yacker. And you know you loved it," Eddie said as he sat down next to me again. I tensed up again.

"Whatever you say Sweetie," I protested as I tried to take up as little space as possible.

"You can relax Trixie," Jerome teased as he noticed my rigid position.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"No, you're not. Relax," Jerome smiled as he started to rub my shoulders trying to help me to relax.

My first instinct was to pull away, but the truth was it felt pretty good letting my guard down. Maybe I could just give in and have fun with the boys. After all what happens in the house stays in the house, right?

"There you go Trix," Jerome smiled at me as I relaxed at he stopped rubbing my shoulders.

"It's just the three of us Yacker, you can be yourself," Eddie grinned at me.

"Oh really?" I smirked, already starting to loosen up and just have fun.

"Really," Eddie smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Fine, I'll loosen up," I smirked as I rolled my eyes. I pulled my legs up underneath me and leaned back against the couch. The second movie had started and we were all pulled back in. I actually relaxed and enjoyed this movie. It was a lot easier to enjoy something when your mind wasn't racing as you tried to figure out what everything meant. It was just easier to shut my brain off for the night. At some point during the movie I had shifted and rested my head on Eddie's shoulder. Instead of pushing me off he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. It was quite nice cuddling up to him like that, not that I liked it or anything.

The second movie ended and I pulled away from Eddie, only to notice that Jerome was staring at us with what appeared to be jealousy in his eyes, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"The snow isn't letting up at all," Eddie announced from the window he had gone to look out.

"Another movie?" Jerome asked.

"Sure," Eddie answered as he came back over. "Horror this time," he added with a devilish smile.

"Yeah that should be right up your ally Trix," Jerome smiled as he grabbed a scary movie at started it.

"Sure," I mumbled. The truth was I hated horror movies, they scared the life out of me. Yes, I put up this whole fearless façade, but it's just an act. I can't stand scary movies, but there was no way I was going to let Jerome or Eddie in on that secret. Besides what's better than having to hot guys sitting on either side of you to protect you from the 'monsters'?

I sat there watching the stupid cheerleader type girl going into the dark shed in the middle of the night and even though I knew it was coming I jumped every time something popped out. I tried to hide that I was afraid, but it obviously wasn't working. Jerome and Eddie could both tell I was scared as hell, maybe because every time I jumped I grabbed onto both of their arms. I suffered through the movie that just wouldn't end for two hours and finally it was over.

"Scared Yacker?" Eddie asked as I jumped off the couch and turned the lights on as soon as the movie was over.

"As if," I replied nonchalantly. In return I got two unbelieving looks, one from the pale, blue-eyed Adonis, and the tanned, chocolate brown eyed hottie. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and exited the room saying, "I'm going to bed."

"Night Trixie."

"Sleep tight Yacker," I heard as I stomped up the steps making sure to turn on all the lights in my path. I had to be sure there was nothing ready to jump out and scare me.

I reluctantly turned out the lights and crawled deep under the covers of my bed as I tried to block out the scenes from the stupid horror film when I heard a loud thud coming from down the hall. I shot up in my bed. Nothing else should have been on this floor, all of the girls and Victor were gone. Eddie and Jerome were on the ground floor and I hadn't heard anyone come up the steps, so what the hell was that tapping noise I was hearing. Was it coming from the attic? I didn't want to find out, but my curious side got the better of me.

I slid out of bed and slowly opened my door, looking out to see if anything was in the hallway. I tiptoed up to the attic door where I was sure the noise was coming from. I reached out and turned the cold brass doorknob, bracing myself for what was inside. I pulled back the door completely unprepared for what was to come. It all happened so quick. I pulled the door all the way open and I screamed at the top of my lungs as Eddie burst out at me with a "BOO!" I instinctively moved backward and screamed again when my back hit something warm and unexpected. I whipped around to find Jerome standing there in a zombie mask that he and Alfie had used last year. My heart was pounding as I went off on them, "What the HELL was the for? You scared the life out of me!"

Meanwhile they were both doubled over with laughter. "Still not scared Yacker?" Eddie managed to get out in between laughed."Go to hell!" I screamed at both of them and stormed back to my room.

"Trixie, we didn't mean anything by it," Jerome yelled after me.

"Yeah right," I stopped in the doorway.

"Seriously we didn't Trix," Jerome had caught up to me. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest, but I didn't hug him back. He didn't deserve a hug right now.

"Yacker, we're both sorry," Eddie apologized as he caught up to us.

"No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have done it," I mumbled into Jerome's shirt. My heart beat was finally getting back to normal and I pulled away from Jerome. "I'm going to bed," I muttered.

"I guess we'll go then," Jerome gestured towards the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere," I stated. "You are both going to spent the night in here so I can keep an eye on you," I informed them and I started to push Mara's bed together with mine.

"And so the monsters won't get you?" Eddie asked as he helped me push.

"You two are the only monsters in this house," I smiled. "After all Victor's gone," I added with a wink.

"Very true," Jerome laughed as he pushed Joy's bed together with mine and Mara's.

"No objections to staying?" I asked skeptically.

"Not at all," Eddie replied with another devilish grin.

"Good," I smiled as I closed the door and flipped off the lights. "I don't care if you two sleep in your boxers or whatever you normally wear," I replied as I crawled into my bed in the middle.

They both answered by stripping down to their boxers, giving me a perfect view of their well defined abs. It really wouldn't be all that bad being stuck with the two of them if I could ogle their six packs.

The both slid into bed on opposite sides of me and quickly fell asleep. I was sandwiched in between the two of them…what could be better?

They had scared the life out of me, it was only fair that I got them back. It would be fun to mess with both of them and lead them on with no intentions of a relationship. Let the games begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and input. keep letting me know if you want Peddie or Patrome and I will still try to make an ending for each that seems to be the best way to please all of you. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. ****Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up late the next morning to the smell of bacon. I opened my eyes and immediately had to shield them from the bright sun that was pouring in through the window. Looking around I saw that I was laying in the middle of three single beds lined up in a row. The other two beds had wrinkled sheets, but they were both empty.<p>

That's when everything from the night before came back to me. I had insisted that Jerome and Eddie sleep in here with me so I could keep an eye on them. I remembered sleeping in between the two of them and the way our limbs brushed against each others as we slept. All in all it had been a pretty good night.

I climbed out of the bed and quickly got changed and then headed downstairs to figure out where the guys had gone off to. I found them in the kitchen making bacon and pancakes for breakfast. "Mmm bacon," I mumbled as I grabbed a slice and popped it into my mouth.

"Morning sleepyhead," Eddie smiled from where he was making the pancakes.

"Morning Trix," Jerome smiled from the place where he was cooking the bacon.

"Good morning," I smiled. I was cheerier than I normally was in the morning, but then again who wouldn't be when she woke up to two gorgeous guys cooking her breakfast.

I jumped up onto the countertop of the island and watched Jerome and Eddie as they cooked. "Bacon and pancakes?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Is that okay?"Jerome asked from the right of me.

"Perfect," I smiled.

"I promise I won't put nacho cheese on the pancakes," Eddie teased with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good," I smirked. "because if you did I'd have to punish you," I added.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" Eddie questioned as he came to lean against the island next to me.

"It's a secret," I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me more," he pushed with a smile.

"No can do Sweetie," I whispered in his ear again.

Eddie was getting ready to respond when Jerome said, "I think the pancakes are burning."

"Crap," Eddie muttered as he pushed away from me and went back to his pancakes.

I stared after him for a minute, for a second there it had seemed as if he was going to kiss me or something. Well that would just have to be all part of my game. "Need me to do anything?" I asked as I slid off the counter.

"You can put these on the table," Jerome handed me a stack of plates and utensils.

"Okeydokey," I smiled as I grabbed the plates from him, making sure to let my hand linger on his hand a second too long.

I carried everything in and set the table and as I finished Eddie and Jerome emerged from the kitchen with the food. We sat down and began to eat.

"These pancakes are amazing," I exclaimed as I took a bite and my mouth was filled with the syrupy goodness. Who knew Eddie could cook?

"I know," Eddie smirked.

"Glad to see you're still your usual humble self," I teased as I rolled my eyes.

"The bacon is great to Jerome," I smirked as I saw the somewhat hurt look on his face.

"Thanks Trix," he smirked back.

"So, we're definitely stuck here another day?" I asked as I grabbed another piece of bacon.

"It looks that way," Eddie answered. "I'll call my dad after we eat and see what's going on."

"Why didn't you leave with your dad yesterday?" Jerome asked.

"Didn't feel like it," Eddie mumbled as he shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Sounds good," I agreed as I took a sip of my apple juice. We sat there in silence as we finished eating.

"Yacker, it only seems fair that you're on clean up duty since we cooked," Eddie teased.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. Yes, I had made them clean the dishes last night, but that didn't mean I was going to clean them alone today.

"It's only fair," Eddie smirked. "Besides, I have to call my dad."

"Arse," I muttered under my breath as Eddie left the room to call.

"I'll help you Trix," Jerome smiled as he stood and started to gather the plates.

"Thanks Jerome," I smiled up into his clear blue eyes. Jerome was being nicer than usual, but I guess someone had to be seeing as it definitely wasn't going to be me or Eddie.

"No problem," he muttered as he brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen. I followed him and started to fill the sink with soapy water. There really was nothing I hated more than doing the dishes, except maybe flowers and girly stuff, oh and the color pink…I definitely couldn't stand that.

Jerome piled the dishes in and pushed me aside. "I'll clean, you can dry," he said.

"You sure?" I asked. "I can clean." I didn't want to make Jerome do all the hard work…not that I wanted to do it, but I could pretend.

"I positive Trix. I've got it," he assured me as he rolled up his sleeves and started to scrub the first plate.

"Sorry you're stuck here with us Trix, I know how much you were looking forward to going home," Jerome said as he continued to clean the plate.

"It's not all that bad. Besides, the company is great," I smiled, actually meaning every word I said.

"You're kidding right?" Jerome asked in disbelief as he handed me the clean plate. "You normally can't stand Eddie or me."

"I'm being optimistic here," I smiled down at the plate as I dried it. "You two really aren't that bad."

"Wow Trix, are you sick or something?" Jerome asked as he laid a wet hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Stop you're all wet," I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Sorry," Jerome apologized for making me all wet and soapy.

"It's cool," I laughed as I dried my forehead off.

He handed me another plate and I completely dried it before either of us spoke again. "I'm serious though Jerome, you and Eddie really aren't that bad," I whispered. "It's actually been kind of fun," I admitted.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth Miss Williamson," Jerome teased as he handed me the last plate.

"There's a first time for everything," I smiled.

"I guess there is," Jerome said thoughtfully as he cleaned the pans. He handed me the pan he was finished cleaning as he said, "Only one left to go."

"This wasn't so bad, was it?" I teased as I bumped my hip against his.

"Not at all," he spun around to face me spraying me with soapy water in the process.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You'll pay for that!" I laughed. I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but I wanted to have a little fun with him. I scooped up a handful of soapy water and flung it at him. It hit him in the chest making his wet shirt cling to every muscle.

"Trixie! Get back here!" Jerome yelled as I turned and started to run away from him as he tried to spray me with more water.

"Never!" I laughed as I dodged the water. We continued to throw more water at each other, the dishes forgotten, until we were both soaked with soapy water from head to toe.

I tried to back away from Jerome's next shot and slipped on the puddles of water on the floor. Jerome's arms shot out and wrapped around my waist, saving me from falling. "You okay?" He asked, his arms still secured around my waist.

"I'm fine," I whispered breathlessly as I started up into his blue eyes. I scanned his wet, messy hair and his glittering blue eyes, and finally his full light pink lips. Lips that I kind of had the urge to kiss. I looked back up to his eyes only to see they were staring at my lips. Our eyes slowly connected again as Jerome started to lean in. I knew he was about to kiss me and I should push him away, but I really didn't want to. I wanted to see what his lips felt like on mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he closed the gap. His lips were a mere whisper away from mine when Eddie burst into the room saying, "We're definitely stuck her for the day."

Jerome and I shot apart like we had been shocked. I turned to face Eddie only to see his look of complete shock, and was that jealousy I saw for a split second before he caught himself?

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had an idea of how we could waste the time. Unless you two are too busy," he snapped, a cold edge to his voice.

"No, we were just finishing up," I cut in. I couldn't look at Jerome because I knew his face would hold a hurt look. Yes, we were about to kiss, but now that Eddie was here that completely changed everything.

"I can see that," Eddie sardonically said.

"What did you want to do?" I asked taking a step away from Jerome and a step toward Eddie.

"I was going to suggest playing in the snow," Eddie lightened up a little.

"Let's do it!" I agreed. I hadn't played in the snow in ages and it would be the perfect way to get my mind off of Jerome and Eddie…at least I thought.

"Then go get dry," Eddie suggested. "Jerome and I will clean this mess up," Eddie shot Jerome a look.

"You sure?" I asked, finally looking at Jerome again.

"Yeah, we've got this Patricia," Jerome sadly smiled. It didn't escape my notice that he had just used my full name.

I started at them for a moment before giving in, "Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need me." I went upstairs to get cleaned up thinking about what had just happened. The water fight with Jerome and the look in his eyes when he was about to kiss me, the look in Eddie's eyes when he caught us and the look in Jerome's when I denied what had been about to happen. I was getting in too deep, but I couldn't help it. They were both just so intriguing, how could I not get in too deep?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, another chapter. Last time you got a little Patrome, so I figured it was only fair to give you a little Peddie this time. I have to try and keep everyone happy :) Thank you for all the reviews and input. keep letting me know if you want Peddie or Patrome and I will still try to make an ending for each that seems to be the best way to please all of you. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. ****Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I finished drying off and got dressed for the weather then rushed down the steps to see what was going on. I knew Eddie wasn't very happy with what he had caught Jerome and I about to do, but I also knew Jerome was disappointed by my response.<p>

I quickly checked to kitchen to find that it was empty and now completely cleaned. I went down the hallway that led to the guys rooms and saw that both of their doors were closed tight. They must have been getting ready too.

I walked over to the door that lead to Jerome and Alfie's room and knocked. The door opened to reveal Jerome, changed and not wet or soapy anymore. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, come in," Jerome smiled and stepped out of the way.

I walked into the messy room and stood near the edge of Alfie's bed. "I'm sorry about earlier Jerome," I apologized.

"For what?" Jerome asked as he grabbed a pair of shoes to wear in the snow.

"For getting you all wet…" I trailed off.

"If that's the case, then I should be apologizing too," Jerome looked up at me with a smirk on his pink lips.

"And for how I reacted when Eddie came in," I muttered.

"It's okay Trix. I get it," Jerome stared at the ground.

"No it's not Jerome. I shouldn't have pretended like nothing happened," I quietly said as I unconsciously pick at my black nail polish.

"Trix, don't worry about it," Jerome stopped me.

"But…" I began to protest.

"Everything's cool between us Trix. Don't worry about earlier," Jerome insisted as he stood up from the bed he had been sitting on.

"You sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Positive Trix," Jerome smiled. "We're cool."

"Okay, good," I smiled. "I'll let you finish getting ready," I smiled as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek.

I was at the door when I turned at looked back at Jerome only to find him standing there with a slight blush on his usually pale cheeks and a huge smiled on his face. I smiled back at him and slid out of the room. I had taken care of one of the problems I had created this morning, now I had to find Eddie and fix that.

As I walked by Eddie's door he opened in and stepped out next to me. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," Eddie replied and walked down the hallway to go sit in the common room.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Eddie turned and looked at me.

"Earlier," I answered.

"Forget about it Yacker," Eddie cut me off before I could ask any farther questions.

"Okay…" I trailed off. It was kind of awkward sitting here with Eddie. I knew earlier was still bugging him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. When he didn't say anything else I changed the subject, "So how long does your dad think we're going to be stuck here?"

"At least another day. The snow finally stopped, but it is supposed to snow more tonight. It all depends on how quickly they can clear the roads," Eddie recited. He didn't put much emotion into it or seem like he cared.

"Okay…" I trailed off again. If I was going to be stuck here another day, I was going to have to get Eddie to open up.

"Sorry you're stuck with us," Eddie broke the silence, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not," I whispered. I really wasn't.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm sorry you're stuck here with both Jerome and me. It's obvious you only want to be here with him," Eddie snapped as he stood from the couch and started out of the room.

"Eddie, wait!" I rushed after him and grabbed his arm before he could leave the room.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think you have the wrong idea about earlier," I said.

"No, I don't," he answered as he broke out of my grasp. "Meet me outside when your 'boyfriend' is ready," Eddie spat as he opened the front door.

"Eddie! You're wrong!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever Yacker," Eddie muttered as he slammed the door behind him.

Wow…maybe messing with the two of them was going to be harder than I thought. Who would have thought Eddie would get this pissy about the fact that Jerome and I had almost kissed?

"What was that about?" Jerome asked as he came out of his room.

"Nothing. Just Eddie being Eddie," I muttered.

"Okay…" Jerome said, looking slightly confused. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I answered as I followed him out into the cold.

The ground was covered in a good layer of snow as we tromped out into it. "Let's make a snowman!" I exclaimed. It was nice acting like a little child again. I just needed to push Eddie and his jealousy out of his mind for the time being. It didn't matter what he thought.

"Let's do it," Jerome smiled as I started to make a base for the snowman. "Eddie are you going to help?" Jerome yelled over to the place where Eddie was randomly kicking the piles of snow.

"No I'm fine," Eddie pouted as he continued to kick the snow.

I sighed and yelled over to him, "Get your whiny arse over here and help!" I wasn't in the mood to deal with a moody Eddie.

"Fine!" Eddie snapped as he made his way slowly over to where Jerome and I were working on the snowman.

I rolled the base I was making over to where Eddie was standing and grabbed his arm pulling me down to help. "Nothing happened between Jerome and I, okay? So can you stop pouting and just help?" I whispered as I continued to make the base bigger.

"Why should I believe you?" Eddie asked as he reluctantly helped.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked as I stood up. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I yelled, "Jerome, do you think this is big enough for the bottom?"

"Yeah that's great," He smiled as he rolled his snowball over to where Eddie and I were.

"Great," I smiled. "You two work on getting the rest of the body and I'll go find a scarf and hat to put on him," I announced as I bounded off towards the house again. I burst through the door and up the steps, not caring if I was tracking snow all over the place. Victor and Trudy weren't here to yell at me. I burst into Amber's room, sure I would be able to find everything I was looking for in here.

I gathered a royal blue knit scarf, a huge pair of sunglasses, and an ugly snow cap with earflaps that she had obviously thrown in to the reject pile. Now all I needed was a carrot for the nose. I raced to the kitchen and grabbed the carrot and headed back outside.

Eddie and Jerome were working together and laughing as they finished the snowman. Obviously Eddie had gotten over his little fit he was throwing. "What do we have here?" Eddie asked as I dropped the pile of things I had gathered at the snowman's feet.

"Fashion accessories," I smiled.

"Amber's?" Jerome asked knowingly.

"Of course," I laughed.

"I'm not sure she's going to be too happy about this," Jerome teased.

"I don't think she'll miss this hat," I held up the weird hat that was definitely not Amber.

"Agreed," Jerome laughed. "You do the honors Trix."

"Okay," I agreed as I started to dress the snowman.

I wrapped the blue scarf around its neck, stuck the hat on its head, the sunglasses on its face just above where I stuck the carrot. Eddie grabbed two twigs from the tree nearby and each he and Jerome stuck them into the snowman's sides for arms. He was complete.

"Gorgeous," Eddie joked.

"Thanks, but I already knew I was," I joked as I looked over our creation.

"You know you really are Trix," Jerome smiled at me.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"He's right Yacker," Eddie agreed.

"Thanks I guess…" I mumbled. I was trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. Eddie and Jerome had just called me gorgeous. It was a lot to take in. "Tag you're it!" I hit Eddie and raced across the snow covered yard. Yes, it was childish, but it was the best way to get over the awkwardness of what was happening.

"Get back here Yacker!" Eddie yelled as Jerome sprinted off in the opposite direction. Eddie had his sights set on me.

"Never!" I yelled. This was starting to feel a little like déjà vu.

I ran farther away from Eddie, but stumbled in the thick snow."Got you!" Eddie yelled as he dove on top of me.

"Damn it," I muttered. This little game had backfired and now Eddie was laying on top of me in the snow.

"Language Yacker, Eddie teased, but he didn't make a move to get off of me.

"Shut it," I winked at him.

"Yeah, there are a few better things I can think of doing with my mouth right now," Eddie whispered as his chocolate brown eyes searched mine and flicked down to my lips.

"Oh, really?" I asked with a small smile.

"Really," Eddie breathed.

"So you're over the whole Jerome being my boyfriend thing then?" I asked, touching on the subject earlier.

"What was going on?" Eddie wondered.

"Exactly what's going on here," I answered, not making a move to push Eddie off of me. His weight on me felt awfully amazing.

"And what's that?" Eddie whispered as he started to close the gap between us.

"I got caught up in the moment," I admitted, which was the truth I had gotten caught up in the moment with Jerome and here I was getting caught up in the moment again with Eddie.

"And?" Eddie pushed farther.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I ordered. I was sick of being this close to Eddie and his full pink lips and not feeling them on mine.

"Gladly," Eddie whispered lowly as he closed the gap and his lips finally touched mine, melting me from the inside out. It was magical as Eddie's warm lips moved in time with mine. I was about to wrap my snowy hands in his golden hair and pull him closer when Eddie quickly pulled away. "What the hell?" he asked jumping off of me.

I looked up to see Jerome standing above us with a snowball in his hand and I could see one splatted across Eddie's back. "Snowball fight," Jerome answered as if it were obvious.

"You're on!" Eddie exclaimed as he bent down and started to make a snowball of his own and they were off in their own little world, completely forgetting me. I watched them run around the yard launching snowballs at each other and laughing. I knew exactly why Jerome had started the snow war, it was the exact same reason Eddie had suggested to play in the snow. The reason was to get the other guy away from me. It was obvious leading them on was working, but to what extremes were they willing to go in order to win me over? I was going to push them to the limits and find out, especially if it meant kissing Eddie again. That boy could kiss and I'm pretty sure Jerome is just as good, but there's only one way to find out. Trust me, I will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and input. keep letting me know if you want Peddie or Patrome and I will still try to make an ending for each that seems to be the best way to please all of you. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. ****Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the snowball fight had ended in a tie we had come back inside to get out of our wet, snowy clothes and warm up. I had changed into an oversized hoodie and a pair of fuzzy, fleece pants and made my way downstairs. I didn't really care what I looked like right now. My plan didn't depend on what I was wearing and it was obvious it was going perfectly.<p>

I found Eddie in the kitchen searching through the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I came up to stand next to him.

"Hot chocolate," he answered as he continued his search.

I walked over to the cabinet that held the hot chocolate and pulled out the box. "Here," I handed it to him. After all I had lived here much longer than Eddie had and knew where all the good stuff was hidden.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he took the box from me. "Want some?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "Who wouldn't want hot chocolate on a day like today?"

"Probably Amber," Eddie joked.

"You'd be surprised. She a sucker when it comes to chocolate," I laughed as I grabbed three big mugs from another cabinet and set them on the counter. "I'll go see if Jerome wants some," I said as I went to find him.

"Okay," Eddie yelled after me.

I went to Jerome's room and found his door open and him sitting on his bed staring into space. "Everything okay?" I asked pulling him out of his daze.

"Yeah everything's fine," he smiled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Great," I smiled back. "Want some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Definitely," he smiled. "Do we have any marshmallows?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go look," I answered.

"I'll help," Jerome followed me back into the kitchen.

We rifled through the cabinets while Eddie made the hot chocolate. "Bingo!" Jerome exclaimed as he pulled out a bag of baby marshmallows from the back of one of the cabinets. He opened the bag and popped one into his mouth.

"Give me one," I ordered. He pulled one out of the bag and tried to toss it into my mouth. It bounced off my nose and fell to the floor. "Try again," I laughed. He did and this one hit off my cheek.

"Let me try," Eddie said as he came over to Jerome. He grabbed one and tossed it up into the air. This one hit me on the top of the head.

"You're no good at this," I complained.

"I think you're the one who's no good," Eddie laughed as he tossed another one. They went on tossing marshmallows at me, only making a few in my mouth until the timer went off.

"Hot chocolates done," Eddie announced.

"Yummy!" I clapped my hands together and squealed. Where had that come from? I think I must be channeling my inner Amber right now.

"Are there any marshmallows left?" Eddie asked.

"A few," Jerome held up the nearly empty bag.

"There's a lot on the floor," I pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock," Eddie teased.

"No need to be rude," I crossed my arms over my chest and mock pouted.

"Let's split what's left," Jerome suggested and went about splitting up the marshmallows evenly.

I grabbed the hot chocolate he handed to me and made my way into the common room followed by Eddie while Jerome cleaned up the marshmallows all over the floor.

"We should start a fire," I murmured as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. It felt great as the warm chocolaty goodness covered my tongue and warmed my stomach as I drank.

"No problem," Eddie stated as he set down his mug and looked at the fireplace. "It's already set up, all we need to do it light it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently.

"Give me a minute Yacker," Eddie laughed.

"For?" I questioned.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do. We don't want to burn the house down or anything," Eddie said.

"Fine," I muttered as I went back to drinking the warm brown liquid.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jerome asked as he came in to join us.

"Another movie marathon?" Eddie suggested.

"Do we have anymore movies?" I asked.

"No," Eddie admitted.

"Aren't there some in the library?" Jerome asked.

"They're all historical and educational," I frowned.

"Go check it out. There might be something worthwhile," Eddie said.

"Okay. I'll take the tunnel over if you pick the lock to the cellar," I said.

"I'll go with you," Jerome offered.

"You coming too Eddie?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to go find us some more movie snacks," Eddie said as he drank the last of his hot chocolate.

"Cool. Now pick the lock," I said impatiently.

"Hold your horses Yacker," Eddie laughed as he walked out into the hallway and to the cellar door. He worked with it for a few seconds before picking the lock. "There you go. We'll meet back here when we're done," he directed.

"We'll be back," I smiled as I started down the cellar stairs with Jerome at my heels. Jerome and I walked through the tunnel to the library in silence. I pushed open the hidden door and we found ourselves in the dark library.

"I'll get the lights," Jerome offered as he walked over to the entrance of the building and began flipping on switches.

"Where are the movies at?" I wondered. I had never really been one to roam around the library for the fun of it.

"I think there over there," Jerome pointed to a corner in the back of the library.

"Okay," I began to walk over to the section, but Jerome's words stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Trix?" Jerome suddenly said.

"Yeah?" I spun around to face him.

"What's going on between us?" he asked searching my face with his eyes.

"I don't know," I admitted. The truth was I really didn't know. Yes, I was trying to mess with Jerome and Eddie, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't felt something when I was alone with each of them.

"Okay," Jerome slowly said.

"But I kind of want to find out," I took a step back towards Jerome.

"So do I," Jerome took a step closer to me.

"I'm just so confused right now," I admitted.

"So am I," Jerome whispered, moving closer. "Especially after seeing you kissing Eddie earlier."

"I got caught up in the moment," I said. "I'm sorry…" I trailed off, unsure how to continue

"Don't be," Jerome whispered as he pushed my hair behind my ear. "I should have done this a long time ago," he muttered as he stared into my eyes with his clear blue ones.

"Done what?" I asked, my body tingling with anticipation.

"This," Jerome whispered as he closed the space between us. His lips connected with mine, melting me the same way Eddie's had. Jerome's lips continued to move against mine as he slowly pushed me backwards until my back hit the wall. My hands made their way up to his hair where they entwined themselves and pulled him closer. Jerome's hands were on my waist, pulling me as close as he could as his tongue slowly slid into my mouth and began to duel with mine. Our tongues battled for dominance and in the end I won. We kissed and kissed for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. I couldn't get enough of the way Jerome's lips felt on mine or the way his hands felt as they ran over my body or the way I felt to feel every inch of his strong body pressed against mine. I was in heaven. I couldn't believe this was happening and for once all thoughts of Eddie were pushed from my brain until…

RING! RING! RING!

My phone went off in my pocket causing Jerome and my lips to reluctantly part. I pull the phone out and looked at the caller id, EDDIE, it said. "What Eddie?" I snapped as I answered the phone. Couldn't he have waited to call for a few more minutes? I wasn't done snogging Jerome quite yet.

"Where are you two?" he asked.

"We'll be there in a minute. We're still looking at movies," I lied.

"Hurry up," Eddie snapped before hanging up. I could tell by the way his voice sounded that he knew what Jerome and I had been doing and he was pissed. Somehow I had managed to have a great time with Jerome and hurt Eddie all at the same time. Was it even possible to have both of these guys happy with me at the same time? Probably not…especially if I kept kissing the other one behind their backs…oh well.

"We need to pick a movie," I muttered as I pushed away from Jerome and went over to the movie section.

"Okay," Jerome sighed. I could tell I had just hurt him too. I had just managed to ruin a perfect moment in a few words…but it was all Eddie's fault. If he wouldn't have called…whatever, it couldn't be my own fault though.

I shook my head trying to clear all of these thoughts out, but it wasn't working. I shuffled through the movies. Everything was about Egypt. "There's nothing here," I complained while I continued to search. "Wait a minute…" I trailed off as the familiar cover of Titanic came into view. It was perfect, just what I needed.

This was it, my favorite movie of all time, not that I would ever admit it. This movie would be able to get my mind off of everything else. I smiled to myself as My Heart Will Go On began to play in my head. "We're watching Titanic," I announced to no one in particular.

"_Near, far, where ever you are. I believe that the heart does go on…"_ Right? Jerome and Eddie were both near and the truth was I was falling for them. Both of them, but who should I choose? There was not better way to figure it out than to watch Rose and Jack fall in love and use them to figure out my own twisted and messed up life. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, another chapter. This chapter has a lot of Titanic references and spoiler so if you haven't seen Titanic and want to I am warning you this basically tells you the whole movie. I randomly got his idea and it seemed to tie in with this story so I went with it. It might be a little corny and cheesy, but I thought it was needed. Also, Patricia is passionate about Titanic in this chapter, I thought it would be nice to see her really passionate and defensive about something...sorry if you don't like it...I did what I thought was best...I'd love to know what you think about this whole story and especially this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and input. keep letting me know if you want Peddie or Patrome and I will still try to make an ending for each that seems to be the best way to please all of you. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. ****Let me know who you'd choose. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're watching Titanic," I announced as Jerome and I walked into the common room at found Eddie sitting there.<p>

"Great," Eddie said sarcastically. I could tell he was still pissed.

"Yes, it is," I glared at him.

Jerome and I had walked back to the house in silence after I had found the movie. I knew I had ruined the perfect moment between us, but what could I do? I was trying to please both guys and it just wasn't possible.

"All of the snacks are in the kitchen," Eddie mumbled.

"I'll help you get them," I volunteered. I knew Eddie wanted to talk.

"I'll just set up the movie," Jerome took the movie from me.

I followed Eddie into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were off 'snogging' Jerome, weren't you?" Eddie harshly asked, rolling his eyes at the British term.

"That's none of you business," I snapped.

"Oh, yes it is," Eddie barked.

"Why is that?" I snapped, taking a step closer.

"Because only two hours before you were kissing me!" Eddie shouted. I could see he was hurt.

"And?" I questioned, egging him on. I knew I was playing with fire, but I wanted to see what kind of reaction I could get out of him.

"I don't want you to be kissing him," Eddie muttered as he closed in.

"Your point?" I asked, pushing him away from me.

"My point?" Eddie asked moving closer.

"Yes," I whispered as I tried to push him back with little success.

"I want you to be kissing me," Eddie growled as he tangled a hand in my hair and brought his lips roughly to mine.

I was backed up against the counter with no chance of escape as Eddie's lips devoured mine, not that I wanted to escape. I fisted my hands in his t-shirt and pulled him closer as his tongue slid into my mouth. We fought for dominance, but it was different than it was with Jerome. Eddie wasn't going to let me win. He craved the dominance as much as I did and it made the kiss that much more dramatic and exciting. Eddie's other hand went to my waist to pull me as close as possible so every inch, and I mean _every_ inch of his body was pressed against mine.

I didn't want the sensations that were shooting through my body to end, but inevitably at that moment Jerome yelled, "It's ready!"

Eddie's lips left mine, but he made no move to back away from me. He leaned in as whispered in my ear as his warm breath hit my flushed skin, "That's why Yacker." Without another word Eddie was gone and I was standing there alone trying to comprehend what had just happened. All I knew was that I was already in way too deep.

I shook my head, trying to clear my fuzzy brain and made my way into the common room to join the two guys who were the cause of all of this drama. I sat in between them just like the night before and watched as Titanic began. Immediately I was engrossed in the movie, it had always been my favorite.

I watched as the submarine found the drawing of young Rose preserved for all of those years and as old Rose began to tell her story. Suddenly I was there with them on the boat as Rose was standing on the edge of the RMS Titanic, ready to jump. This was the first time she met Jack and this was the beginning of the love story. The love story that I was somehow in right now. Yes, I wasn't really Rose and Jerome and Eddie weren't really Jack, but I couldn't help but see the resemblance of their relationship and mine.

In Titanic Rose was stuck between two guys, Cal and Jack. The guy she was being forced to marry and the guy she really loved. I was stuck between two guys too, Jerome and Eddie. No, I wasn't being forced to be with one of them, but one of the relationships were meant to be and the other wasn't. In this scenario I was Rose and Jerome and Eddie were Cal and Jack. I wasn't sure which was which quite yet, but I knew I needed to find out and quickly.

I continued to watch the story unfold and there was Rose standing on her toes to prove she was stronger than the men. "I bet you can do that Yacker," I heard Eddie say from beside me.

"Actually I can," I admitted.

"Show us," Jerome laughed.

"Okay," I slide off my shoes and stood up. I began to raise onto my toes as I concentrated. My heels were off the ground and then my soles along with the balls of my feet and then I was standing only on my toes. I could feel the pain shooting up my legs, after all it was an unnatural position. As quickly as I had risen to my toes I was back down and looking at Jerome and Eddie's shocked faces.

"I was only joking," Eddie muttered in disbelief as I sat back down in between them. "How can you do that?"

"Practice," I answered as I went back to watching the movie.

"Wow…" Eddie muttered, but I blocked him out. I wanted to watch Rose and Jack's love unfold and try and figure out what I needed to do.

Before I knew it, the best part was beginning and Rose was standing on the railing of the boat as Jack held her as she 'flew'. The sun was setting in the distance and the world would soon be swept into blackness as Rose turned and kissed Jack. This was the beginning of the end. The last time some of them would ever see daylight.

Rose pulled Jack back to her room and there he drew the picture of her that would be the beginning of the movie. The way Jack looked at her as he drew her showed just how much he loved her. I had always longed for someone to look at me that way and the truth was I had finally found it. Both guys sitting on either side of me looked at me the same exact was Jack was looking at Rose right now. I had finally found it, but I just hadn't realized it yet.

Rose and Jack were now off running, trying to find somewhere to hide and soon they were in the car and Rose was pulling Jack back to her. The windows were steamy and suddenly Rose's hand was gripping at the foggy window. The moment was perfect and something else I had always longed for, but this time it was ruined when Eddie exclaimed, "He scored!"

"Shhh!" I ordered as I shook my head and internally laughed, that was just so Eddie, but he didn't need to ruin my dream world.

I continued to watch as the ship hit the iceberg and everyone started to panic. It chaos and it got me every time. What would it have been like to be on that ship and know your life may be coming to an end?

Rose saved Jack from the handcuffs and they fought and fought until they couldn't fight anymore. They were clinging to the rails of the ship where they had first met as the ship went down. And then they were clinging to their lives as they floated in the freezing water. I watched as Rose clung to Jack and started to wonder who I would cling to in this situation. Would it be Jerome? Or would it be Eddie? I had a lot to figure out and I wouldn't know until I figured out what I was feeling.

Rose was blowing the whistle and Jack was floating to the bottom of the sea as Rose was pulled out of the water and her life began again, without Jack. Who did I want my Jack to be? Which guy made me feel the way Rose had?

And then the movie was over. And Eddie and Jerome were standing.

"Well that was fun. Not nearly as fun as the Hangover, but still…" Eddie joked.

"How can you say that?" I snapped. I got defensive when it came to Titanic.

"Calm down Yacker, it's just a movie," Eddie held out his hands in surrender.

"It is not just a movie," I snapped. "Yes, Rose and Jack are fiction, but Titanic did happen. The RMS Titanic did hit the iceberg at 11:40 pm on April 14th, 1912 and it did sink at 2:20 am on April 15th, 1912 taking 1,517 people's lives along the way. So, yes this is just a movie, but it did happen. Could you even imagine what it would be like to be on that ship? To know your life hung in the balance? To know that you may never see sunlight again?" I went off. I knew my Titanic and I was not about to let Eddie belittle what had happened that fateful night. Even if he didn't like the movie.

Eddie and Jerome just stood there staring at me in shock.

"I don't think he was trying to say it didn't happen Trix, just that it is kind of depressing," Jerome tried to reason with me.

"Well, yes. It is depressing, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen and that it's stupid," I snapped.

"Okay Yacker, you're right," Eddie held up his hands in surrender again. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You should be," I said and then added. "I'm going to make dinner." Yeah, I knew I had over reacted, but I was under a lot of pressure right now and Titanic actually did mean something to me. Maybe it hadn't been the best movie to watch, even though it had given me a perspective on how to deal with my dilemma.

I was in the kitchen working on dinner as I tried to figure out who my Jack would be to my Rose. Eddie and Jerome both made me feel different ways, but I wasn't sure which I liked the best.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts of Titanic and my life when Eddie slowly came into the kitchen.

"Hey," I looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry I went off on you…" I trail off.

"Don't worry about it," Eddie said unphased. "My dad just called and we should be out of here tomorrow morning," he informed.

We would be out of here tomorrow morning? We only had a few hours left together. I needed to figure things out quick…That's when it hit me. I looked up and the sun was just falling out of the sky. It was just like the movie. The sun was setting and the best hours were to come. Soon this life as we knew it would be over, yes we wouldn't sink and we wouldn't die, but the three of us would probably never be alone together again like this.

"We are going to stay up all night. These are our last few hours together. Just like Titanic," I announced to Eddie.

He stared at me for a minute and then everything seemed to click, "We're going to reenact their last few hours of fun," he smiled.

"Exactly," I smiled. Yes, it might be cheesy and corny and crazy, but it would be fun.

"Even the car scene?" Eddie asked with a devilish smile.

"Not the car scene," I clarified.

"Damn," Eddie pouted.

"Trust me. It will be fun," I smiled already seeing it play out in my mind.

"I know it will be," Eddie smiled and then left to tell Jerome my plan.

Jerome, Eddie, and I were going to have our own little journey like Rose and Jack had after the sun went down and before the ship hit the iceberg. After all that was the best part of the movie and it would be amazing to play out in our own little way. I couldn't wait. By the time the sun came up tomorrow morning I would finally have my answer of who I wanted to be with.

_"We'll stay forever this way. We are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…"_ The only question was who did I want to stay forever this way with? I would soon find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go. Sorry this chapter is short that usual and not as exciting, but it's a filler chapter. I needed this chapter to set up the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing and letting me know what you want. I am definitely going to make two endings! One PATROME and one PEDDIE that way everyone will hopefully be happy. Thanks again and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with our 'Titanic' night?" Eddie asked with a slight roll of his eyes, which I ignored.<p>

"Things that we can't do while Victor's here," I answered. Tonight was going to be about doing things that we would never have the chance to do again. Things that would land us in detention or on toilet duty if Victor were around.

"So be loud and throw wild parties?" Eddie joked.

"Or stay up past ten?" Jerome added with a laugh.

"Or watch movies that Victor would hate, like the Hangover?" Eddie continued.

"Or go down to the cellar or up to the attic?" Jerome laughed, not like we'd never done that before while Victor was here.

"Not exactly what I was think, but on the right track," I answered. "I was thinking something that we would NEVER be able to do while Victor was here. We've done most of that stuff," I smiled.

"Sneak into the library or roam the grounds," Jerome suggest.

"Yeah like that, but bigger," I agreed.

"Sneak into the school," Eddie suggested with a devilish smile.

"That's more like it," I smiled. That would be perfect. There would be no way we'd ever be able to do that on a day when everyone was here. This would be our only chance.

"What are we going to do? Just walk in the front door?" Jerome asked skeptically.

"I know my way in," Eddie smiled. "There are some perks to being the principal's son," he winked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to do this before we hit the iceberg and sink," Eddie teased as he nudged my arm with his.

"Very funny," I replied my words dripping with sarcasm as I playfully punched Eddie in the arm.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Man up," I laughed. "Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed.

"Follow me," Eddie took control. Jerome and I followed Eddie to the laundry room where he pushed aside the rolling hampers and pulled open a door that I had never noticed before. It faded in well, but with all of our Sibuna mystery solving I would have thought I would have noticed. We followed him down the dark stairway that led to what seemed to be an underground tunnel. It was dark and cold, just like all the other tunnels in this house. After a few minutes of walking in silence and darkness, Eddie pushed open a door and the tunnel was flooded with moonlight. I followed Eddie out into the open only to find myself standing right in the middle of the trophy room that was off of the student lounge.

"Huh…" I murmured as I looked around. "How did we never know this was here?" I asked.

"Not many people want to be sneaking into school," Eddie laughed.

"But they do want to sneak out," Jerome added as he came out of the tunnel too.

"Who knows about it?" I asked.

"As far as I know, only me," Eddie answered.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so," he answered.

"Then how do you know about it?" I asked.

"I've spent a lot of time here since my dad made me come. I had a lot of time over the summer and I was bored," Eddie answered. "So, what are we going to do Yacker?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I figured you would have channeled your inner Rose or whatever and come up with something by now," Eddie teased.

"Should that be my new phrase?" I asked. "WWRD, what would Rose do?"

"I thought it already was your catch phrase," Jerome joked. "After all we are here to have our Titanic moment."

"Shut it," I jokingly pushed Jerome away. "Let's roam around and see if there's anything fun to do," I finally decided and took off to the hallway. "It's so weird being in school when it's this deserted," I whispered. It just seemed eerie and like I had to be quiet.

"Tell me about it," Eddie muttered. "I don't want to be here in the daylight, but somehow I let you talk me into coming here on break when I don't have to be anywhere near classrooms," Eddie frowned.

"Aww…you know there's no where you'd rather be right now," I teased.

"You're right," I could have sworn I heard Eddie say under his breath.

"Better?" Jerome asked as he flipped on the hallway light switches and the area was flooded in fluorescent light.

"Much," I agreed as I started to walk down the hallway. We spent the next hour roaming the school and looking for more secret places we'd never been before. We found one off of the science lab. There was this storage cupboard that lead down stairs. Apparently there was a basement of the school we never knew about. All that was down there was old desks, cabinets, books, and any other school related thing you could think of. Definitely now the place we wanted to hang out. We finally decided to go back up to the longue and just sit around talking.

"So Eddie, what would you be doing if you weren't stuck here with us right now?" I asked as I spread out on one of the couches, effectively blocking Eddie and Jerome from sitting with me.

"I'd probably be with my mom, decorating for the holidays or something," Eddie answered from the chair across from my couch. "Maybe I'd be out with friends, who knows."

"That's no fun," I muttered.

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. I figured you'd be out sabotaging the town or something, not helping your mom," I answered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Yacker," Eddie smirked at me.

"What about you Jerome?" I asked, turning my attention to the couch Jerome was on.

"Poppy would probably be driving me crazy and I'd end up doing whatever she had been trying to get me to do," Jerome admitted.

"That doesn't sound like the Jerome Clarke I know," I said. It was turning out that Eddie and Jerome weren't exactly what I had always assumed.

"Yeah, well, here I don't have to put up with an annoying little sister, at least I didn't have to until this year," Jerome said.

"You don't like having a sister?" I asked.

"I didn't say that. She can just be annoying sometimes," Jerome answered.

"It's got to be better than being an only child, it gets boring," Eddie said.

"Huh…" I trailed off. I didn't know what I had been expecting when I asked them the question, but this wasn't it. I guess I expected them to be out getting into trouble, like they do here, but they were just ordinary guys with dysfunctional families just like me.

"What would you be doing Yacker?" Eddie asked me.

"Piper and I would be out conquering the world," I answered as if that was an everyday occurrence. When Piper and I were together we were unstoppable, at least when we got along.

"What's it like having a twin?" Jerome asked.

"Great as long as she's not trying to take over your world," I answered. It was the truth. I loved having a twin sister, it meant there was always someone there to turn to and someone who knew exactly what you were going through. The only problem was when she tried to take over my school and my friends. We both needed separate lives apart from each other and that's what I was getting here.

"Have you two ever switched places?" Eddie asked.

"We did when we were like twelve. One day we just decided to be each other. It was fun, we had everyone convinced, but I like being me," I answered.

"Even your parents?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but that really isn't hard. They're never around anyway," I muttered. I didn't really like to talk about my parents. On the outside we seemed like this perfect happy family, but on the inside it was chaos. I never saw them, even when I was younger which made have a twin even better.

"Oh…" Eddie trailed off. We all had parental issues, but we weren't going to get into that. "What did you and Piper used to do for fun when you were little?" Eddie asked, actually seeming interested.

"Play games…especially hide and seek," I answered. "We always had so much fun." I smiled reminiscing "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Let's play hide and seek in here! We'd never be allowed to do that if Victor was here and it's just like Titanic," I exclaimed excitedly, I was starting to channel my inner Amber again.

"How is it just like Titanic?" Eddie asked.

"They were hiding from Cal and everyone else. Let's do it!" I exclaimed again. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Who's in?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Eddie laughed.

"Nope," I answered. "I'll be it first. Go hide," I ordered and off they went like good little boys. Yeah, it might be childish, but I couldn't wait to find them. This would give me a chance to be alone with each of them and figure out exactly what I wanted.

I closed my eyes and started to count. I would find them and make up my mind once and for all…eventually. All I needed to ask myself was WWRD? It was that easy.

Soon I would know what to do.

Jerome? Or Eddie? That was easy…WWRD?


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is shortish, but it is drama pacted so hopefully that makes up for the length. This is the LAST chapter before the two different endings. So the next posts you will see on this story will be the PATROME and the PEDDIE endings. I will post them both at once so PEDDIE fans won't have to wait longer than PATROME fans and vise versa.**

**I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and everything! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**You may read on now :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We had been playing hide and seek for a while and Eddie was now searching for Jerome and I. I was hidden in the science lab underneath one of the lab tables. I heard footsteps approaching and knew Eddie was near. I could have darted for the storage cupboard and made my escape, but last time I had found Eddie he had made it pretty clear he wanted to talk.<p>

I had found him lazily sitting on the stage behind the curtain and when I found him he tried to pull me back with him and talk, but I had already found Jerome and he was right behind me. Eddie's chance was lost, but with his eyes he told me we needed to talk and the truth was, I agreed. We did need to talk.

I stayed where I was as Eddie opened the door and then closed it behind him saying, "Come out, come out wherever you are Yacker. I know you're in here."

I smiled to myself as I came out from my hiding spot to find him standing only a few feet from me. "How'd you know where I was?" I asked. I knew he had just stopped counting and somehow he had managed to find me in the matter of a minute.

"I'll admit it, I peeked," Eddie shrugged as he came to lean on the lab desk across from me.

"Cheater," I whined as I slid on to the desk behind me, my feet dangling below.

"Yeah, I am, but so are you," Eddie smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I think you know," Eddie smirked.

"Tell me!" I ordered, aimlessly kicking my legs out in front of me.

"Watch it!" Eddie exclaimed as he stopped one of my aimless kicks right before it struck him in that place where he didn't want to be kicked.

"Sorry," I blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What's going on with you and Jerome?" he asked as he moved forward, completely ignoring my question.

"It's none of your business," I defended and silently asked myself WWRD?

"I beg to differ," Eddie answered as he came to stand between my swinging legs.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, slightly light headed from Eddie's closeness. I could smell his spicy body wash and his coconut shampoo and it was going to my head.

"It matters to me," Eddie whispered, closing the space between us. His lips hit mine and the fireworks went off in my head. My whole body was on fire as Eddie tangled one hand in my hair and let the other rest on my hip as he continued to devour my lips. I unconsciously let out a low moan and Eddie took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth where mine started to duel his. I couldn't get enough. I needed Eddie as close to me as possible. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.

All I could feel was Eddie on me as I ran my hands over his rock hard chest before I wrapped my hands in hair. We continued to kiss and kiss until we needed to catch our breaths. Eddie rested his forehead against mine as our breathing returned to normal. "I guess I should go find Jerome," Eddie mumbled, making no move to leave.

"You don't need to go anywhere," I whispered as I captured his lips again.

We kissed for another minute or two before Eddie pulled away and whispered, "Actually, I do. Unless you want Jerome to catch us making out in here."

"I wouldn't mind," I muttered.

"I think you would," Eddie said as he backed away.

I didn't answer. I knew Eddie was right. I still hadn't made up my mind and I wasn't ready to hurt Jerome like that. WWRD?

"I just needed my car scene before we hit the iceberg," Eddie winked at me.

"You do realize the car scene was more than just kissing, right?" I laughed as I slid from the table.

"Yacker, I'm not stupid," Eddie teased.

"Just making sure," I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get," Eddie smiled before walking out of the room to find Jerome.

I sighed as I sat down, trying to slow my racing heart. Eddie had a way of getting me all worked up and I absolutely loved it, but there was still Jerome.

Once I got myself back under control I followed after Eddie in his search for Jerome. I knew I had to search next, so I might as well get prepared.

I found Jerome and Eddie in the student lounge where Eddie had just found Jerome. "One more round?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and nodded in unison, "Sure."

"Great. I'll count. Go hide," I said as I covered my eyes and started to count. I heard them run off in different directions and decided who I needed to go find first. I had just had a moment with Eddie, now it was time to go find Jerome and see how things went there. It was time to make up my mind. WWRD?

I finished counting and headed down the hall towards Mr. Sweet's office to see if anyone was hiding there. There was Jerome sitting in the big chair behind the desk in plain view. I opened the door and walked in. "You're not really hidden," I pointed out.

"I know," he said as he stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned against the desk.

"Nothing, I've just had an amazing time these last two days and I can't believe it's almost over," Jerome admitted.

"At least we're not going to sink when it's all over like Eddie keeps pointing out," I laughed.

"Very true," Jerome nodded.

"Let's make the most of the time we have left," I murmured as I grabbed Jerome's arm and pulled him out of the chair so he was standing in front of me as I scooted farther onto Mr. Sweet's desk.

"What did you have in mind?" Jerome said in a low voice as he moved closer.

"I think you know," I smirked.

"I do," Jerome managed to get out before his lips crashed onto mine. His hands were in my hair and mine were fisted in his shirt pulling him closer. It felt great being this close to Jerome. I know I had just been in this situation not even ten minutes before with Eddie, but it was so different. Each guy was different and the way I felt with each of them was different. How could I ever choose?

WWRD? In this situation I figured Rose would just kiss Jack/Jerome and let go, so I did. I let Jerome kiss me and pull me as close as possible as I pushed all other thoughts far from my mind.

Jerome and I kissed and kissed until the door of the office flew open slamming against the wall. "You've got to be kidding me Yacker!" Eddie burst as he stood in the doorway full of rage.

Jerome and I had jumped far apart at the intrusion and I stumbled off the desk saying, "Eddie what are you doing here?"

"Finally realizing you're not really who I thought you were," he snapped.

"How did you…?" I trailed off as I followed Eddie's gaze which was set on the loud speaker. The red light was glowing.

"Next time you want to make out with Jerry here in my father's office, make sure the intercom isn't on!" Eddie angrily spat as he stormed away.

"Eddie wait!" I yelled after his as I ran to the doorway.

"Save it Yacker," he snapped as he made his way back to the student lounge and undoubtedly back to the house.

I slid down the doorframe as my world came tumbling down. I couldn't stop the tears that were now racing down my face. What had I just done? Had I just ruined any chance I had with Eddie? This definitely wasn't what Rose would have done.

"Trix are you okay?" Jerome asked as he crouched next to me.

"Yeah," I muttered. I would be fine. I wasn't going to let my chances fall away that easily. I needed to chase after Eddie, even if he wasn't the one I was going to pick. He needed to at least hear me out.

"Go after him," Jerome whispered. "I understand."

"You sure?" I asked as I grabbed the hand Jerome had extended to help me up.

"Positive. If you end up choosing my you'll be back," Jerome smiled sadly.

"Thank you," I whispered as kissed Jerome on the cheek quickly before chasing after Eddie.

I wasn't sure who I was going to pick yet, but I did know I needed to try and talk to Eddie before I could even think about making my decision.

My little Titanic adventure was going exactly like the movie. Yes, I hadn't hit an iceberg in reality, but metaphorically I had. My journey had just taken a turn for the worst, just like the Titanic journey had. Would I be able to salvage what was left or would I end up going down with the sinking ship?


	10. PATROME ENDING :D

**Here you go! We've finally reached the end. This is the PATROME ENDING! The PEDDIE one is the next chapter. So if you're a PATROME fan this one is for you and if your a PEDDIE fan hit that little next button up above :) Or if you want to read both more power to you! **

**The beginning of both the PATROME and PEDDIE endings are the same becasue there were some loose ends to tie up, but the endings are both different and unique depending on the couple. **

**I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and everything! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**You readers made this story a huge success and made me want to write more. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I quickly made my way back to the house, following Eddie's path. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say yet or who I was going to choose, but I needed Eddie to hear me out. If he wouldn't hear me out then there really was no choice to be made because I would have just blown it. I raced through the tunnel and found myself in the laundry room as expected.<p>

I found Eddie in the kitchen making a mess of a sandwich as he angrily moved about. "Hey Eddie, can we talk?" I said in a quiet voice.

Eddie looked up, just realizing I was here and scoffed, "What is there to talk about?"

"What just happened," I answered. "At least let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "Don't try and tell me it wasn't what it looked like because I know it was," he snapped as he continued to take out his anger on the sandwich he was assembling.

"At least hear me out," I pleaded.

"There's nothing to hear," Eddie snapped as he angrily threw the knife he was using to the counter. "We were making out not ten minutes before I caught you hooking up with Jerome in my dad's office," he burst.

"We weren't hooking up," I defended.

"That's not the way it looked from where I was standing," Eddie spat. "Just go Patricia. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Eddie muttered as he went back to putting chips on his already too huge creation.

I wasn't going anywhere. Not until he listened to me. I wasn't giving up that easily, what if he was my Jack? I couldn't just walk away. "Eddie, I've done more with you than I have with Jerome! And I don't care if you believe me because at least I still know it's the truth!" I yelled. If he wasn't going to reason with me rationally I was going to have to get angry just like him.

"Whatever," he muttered, not looking at me.

"Eddie, I didn't mean to hurt you," I admitted. The truth was I hadn't tried to hurt Eddie or Jerome, but I know that I did. That was never the intention, but I had let everything get out of hand and hurt the two people that meant the most to me right now.

"Fine, you didn't try to hurt me Patricia, but guess what? You did," Eddie said, his voice full of hurt and emotion.

"I know I did Eddie and I'm sorry," I whispered as I gently grabbed his hand. "I didn't want to hurt either of you, but I know I did and I'm so sorry," I continued, my voice pleading.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Patricia?" Eddie looked up at me with big searching eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I simply asked.

"No, I don't think you have," Eddie sighed as he continued to look at me. The truth was I never had lied to him and I never planned to.

"I haven't," I whispered slowly.

Eddie pulled away as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then I guess I have to forgive you," he smiled slightly starting to turn back into the Eddie I was used to.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him.

"No problem Yacker," Eddie laughed with a big smile. We were back on good terms. Now all I needed to do was figure out who was the Jack to my Rose.

Eddie and I stood there in silence for a few more minutes just thinking. The clock suddenly started to ding…twelve dings. "It's midnight," Eddie pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, it is," I agreed and then it struck me. It had been about twenty minutes since Eddie had caught Jerome and I, which meant I had struck my iceberg at 11:40 pm the same time the Titanic had.

"So you have two hours and twenty minutes until your ship sinks?" Eddie asked with an amused smiled.

"Exactly," I muttered. If this was any indication, I was going at the same rate the Titanic had and by 2:20 am I should have my answer.

We fell back into silence as I watched Eddie put the top on his sandwich and take a huge bite. "That's disgusting," I muttered.

"Not really," Eddie said, his mouth full.

I just shook my head. I would let Eddie have this battle. We fell silent again and all I could hear was Eddie eating his sandwich. My brain was off on other things. Who should I choose? WWRD? Who would be my Jack to my Rose?

It was a good ten or fifteen minutes before Eddie spoke, "Yacker, I need to asked you something," he said slowly, reluctantly.

"What is it Eddie?" I asked.

"Who are you going to choose?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Yacker…" Eddie said slowly. "You need to choose," he stated, a desperate look in his eye.

"Wait a minute…" I snapped back to reality. "Are you going to _make_ me choose?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think I have to," Eddie looked pained as he said it, almost like he didn't really want to be saying the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You better think long and hard before you do," I warned.

"I have Patricia," Eddie slowly said, using my first name. "I need an answer," he looked up at me with huge chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. If I wasn't so pissed at him right now I probably would have given in.

"Eddie, I'm warning you. If you make me pick you aren't going to like my answer," I said slowly and deliberately, making sure each word got across.

"You're going to pick Jerome?" Eddie asked, confusion crossing his face.

"If you make me pick," I answered.

"I have to make you pick. I can't go on like this," Eddie said. "If I can't have you all to myself, then I can't have you at all," he explained.

"Then you can't have me at all," I answered, watching Eddie's face crumple as the realization of what I'd just said sunk in. I spun on my heels and started to make my way back to the laundry room. I didn't like being told what to do and Eddie was making me pick. Jack would never have made Rose pick. Eddie wasn't my Jack, Jerome was.

"Patricia wait!" Eddie's voice was thick with emotion.

"For what?" I snapped. "You've made it pretty clear I have to pick and I'm not picking you," I yelled. I knew I was breaking Eddie's heart, I could see it in his eyes as eye word tore another chunk away.

"I love you Yacker," Eddie whispered and I could tell that he meant it.

If he would have said it a few minutes earlier I would have caved, but it made me feel nothing now. Eddie wasn't my Jack and he never would be. Jerome was the one I wanted to be with. "I'm sorry Eddie, I have to go," I muttered as I turned to go.

"Can we at least be friends Yacker?" Eddie said from behind me.

I turned, softening a little. "Of course Eddie. We'll always be friends," I answered truthfully. I had chosen Jerome, but that didn't mean I had to write Eddie out of my life.

"I just want you to be happy Yacker," Eddie said.

"For once Eddie, I am," I smiled sadly.

"I know," he muttered. "Now go find your Jack," he said with a small smiled.

"I'm on it," I smiled and raced back to the school via the laundry room tunnel.

I ran out of the tunnel and stopped in my tracks when I saw Jerome sitting on the couch in the student lounge staring into space. There he was, my Jack.

He turned around as he heard my footsteps with a smile, "What are you doing back here Trixie?" Jerome asked in confusion.

"I needed to see you," I smiled as I walked over and sat next to him.

"And tell me you chose Eddie?" Jerome asked, his face falling.

"Of course not," I smiled as I grabbed his hand in mine.

"You didn't pick Eddie?" Jerome wondered, whit a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No," I smiled.

"Eddie's not your Jack?" Jerome clarified.

"No, my Jack would never make me pick between him and Cal," I answered.

"Eddie made you pick?" Jerome asked.

"Yes," I smiled. I knew I should get to the point and just kiss Jerome, but it was more fun to draw it out.

"You didn't pick Eddie?" Jerome asked as he squeezed my hand.

"No," I smiled.

"You picked me?" he asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

"Exactly," I answered with a huge smile on my face.

Jerome sat there speechless as he tried to absorb what I had just told him. It was obvious Jerome hadn't actually thought I'd pick him.

"It's good I picked you, right?" I asked after he didn't answer.

"Of course it's great. It's frickin amazing!" Jerome excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm glad," I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I always thought you liked Mara though?" I asked.

"I used to, but then I realized she wasn't really the one I wanted," Jerome admitted.

"And who was the one you really wanted?" I smiled.

"You," Jerome whispered as he leaned in and kissed me slowly at first, but then passionately. I couldn't get enough. We kissed and kissed for what felt like hours.

When we came up for a breath I smiled saying, "Jerome, you will always be the Jack to my Rose."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he smiled a glowing smile.

I looked at the clock across the room which read, "It's 2:20," I announced with a smile.

"I guess we didn't go down with the ship then," Jerome smiled.

"No, no we didn't," I smiled. I was staring at my Jack. For once everything was perfect in Jerome's arms.

He leaned in slowly and as our lips connected, fireworks didn't go off, but My Heart Will Go On did take off in my head.

_"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone…"_

This was my Titanic story and we had survived the sinking, Jerome and I together forever.


	11. PEDDIE ENDING :D

**Here you go! We've finally reached the end. This is the PEDDIE ENDING! The PATROME one is before this. So if you're a PEDDIE fan this one is for you and if your a PATROME fan hit that little back button up above :) Or if you want to read both more power to you! **

**The beginning of both the PATROME and PEDDIE endings are the same becasue there were some loose ends to tie up, but the endings are both different and unique depending on the couple. **

**I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and everything! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**You readers made this story a huge success and made me want to write more. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA. Characters may be OOC and somewhat AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I quickly made my way back to the house, following Eddie's path. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say yet or who I was going to choose, but I needed Eddie to hear me out. If he wouldn't hear me out then there really was no choice to be made because I would have just blown it. I raced through the tunnel and found myself in the laundry room as expected.<p>

I found Eddie in the kitchen making a mess of a sandwich as he angrily moved about. "Hey Eddie, can we talk?" I said in a quiet voice.

Eddie looked up, just realizing I was here and scoffed, "What is there to talk about?"

"What just happened," I answered. "At least let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "Don't try and tell me it wasn't what it looked like because I know it was," he snapped as he continued to take out his anger on the sandwich he was assembling.

"At least hear me out," I pleaded.

"There's nothing to hear," Eddie snapped as he angrily threw the knife he was using to the counter. "We were making out not ten minutes before I caught you hooking up with Jerome in my dad's office," he burst.

"We weren't hooking up," I defended.

"That's not the way it looked from where I was standing," Eddie spat. "Just go Patricia. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Eddie muttered as he went back to putting chips on his already too huge creation.

I wasn't going anywhere. Not until he listened to me. I wasn't giving up that easily, what if he was my Jack? I couldn't just walk away. "Eddie, I've done more with you than I have with Jerome! And I don't care if you believe me because at least I still know it's the truth!" I yelled. If he wasn't going to reason with me rationally I was going to have to get angry just like him.

"Whatever," he muttered, not looking at me.

"Eddie, I didn't mean to hurt you," I admitted. The truth was I hadn't tried to hurt Eddie or Jerome, but I know that I did. That was never the intention, but I had let everything get out of hand and hurt the two people that meant the most to me right now.

"Fine, you didn't try to hurt me Patricia, but guess what? You did," Eddie said, his voice full of hurt and emotion.

"I know I did Eddie and I'm sorry," I whispered as I gently grabbed his hand. "I didn't want to hurt either of you, but I know I did and I'm so sorry," I continued, my voice pleading.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Patricia?" Eddie looked up at me with big searching eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I simply asked.

"No, I don't think you have," Eddie sighed as he continued to look at me. The truth was I never had lied to him and I never planned to.

"I haven't," I whispered slowly.

Eddie pulled away as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then I guess I have to forgive you," he smiled slightly starting to turn back into the Eddie I was used to.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him.

"No problem Yacker," Eddie laughed with a big smile. We were back on good terms. Now all I needed to do was figure out who was the Jack to my Rose.

Eddie and I stood there in silence for a few more minutes just thinking. The clock suddenly started to ding…twelve dings. "It's midnight," Eddie pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, it is," I agreed and then it struck me. It had been about twenty minutes since Eddie had caught Jerome and I, which meant I had struck my iceberg at 11:40 pm the same time the Titanic had.

"So you have two hours and twenty minutes until your ship sinks?" Eddie asked with an amused smiled.

"Exactly," I muttered. If this was any indication, I was going at the same rate the Titanic had and by 2:20 am I should have my answer.

Eddie and I stood there staring at each other for a few minutes while I decided what to do.

"Yacker?" Eddie slowly asked.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up into his gorgeous face.

"Do you know who you're picking yet?" Eddie asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering who your Jack was going to be," He smiled slightly.

"Eddie, I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out, but I just can't," I whispered.

"You already know the answer and you have from the beginning. You just need to let your heart tell you who it is," Eddie said, looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, I just haven't figured it out yet," I answered.

"Yacker, I just want you to be happy and if I'm not your Jack I'll survive. I just want you to be happy," Eddie smiled at me.

WWRD? Rose would smile and know that Jack was standing right in front of her and he had been the whole time. Was I ready to admit what I had always known?

"Go talk to Jerry, let him know how you feel," Eddie advised.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It was almost like Eddie was giving up the fight.

"Yeah, if you love them set them free and if it's meant to be they'll find their way back," Eddie smiled.

"Thanks Eddie," I smiled.

"Go, before I change my mind," he smiled again and pushed me towards the tunnel.

I smiled one last time before heading off into the tunnel. I knew who I needed to choose and I knew what Rose would do, so why was I walked away from my Jack and back towards Jerome?

Eddie was letting me go because he wanted me to be happy, but the only way I was going to be happy was with him. Eddie was my Jack.

I knew what I needed to do. I had to break the news to Jerome and then go and claim Eddie as my Jack.

"Hey Jerome, can we talk?" I asked as I found him sitting in the student lounge.

"Sure Trix," he smiled patting the seat next to him.

I sat down and started, "Jerome…"

"Don't worry about it Trix. I already know," Jerome cut me off.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Eddie's your Jack," he looked at me with a serious look on his face. "He always has been and I knew that. I guess I was just hoping…" he trailed off.

"How'd you know? I just figured it out," I asked, confused.

"The way he looks at you," he stated as if it were obvious. "You might not have seen it, but you know the way Jack looks at Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. That was the way I had always dreamed of being looked at. That would be the way my Jack would look at me.

"That's exactly how Eddie has always looked at you from the first day he showed up," Jerome explained. "Eddie's your Jack, Trixie."

I sighed as I looked at Jerome. That's how I'd always dreamed of being looked at and Eddie was my Jack, but I didn't want to see Jerome hurt.

"Don't worry about me Trix," he smiled. "I'll be fine."

"What about Mara?" I asked.

"What about her?" Jerome asked.

"Don't you like her?" I asked.

"I used to, but she's with Mick. I'm okay Trix," Jerome tried to assure me.

"Jerome, Mara doesn't want to be with Mick. She wants to be with you," I said.

Jerome looked at me with a questioning look.

"You know the way Eddie looks at me and Jack looks at Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded.

"That's the way Mara looks at you," I said. "Eddie may be my Jack, but you're Mara's Jack."

"Are you sure?" Jerome asked in disbelief.

"Positive. Take a chance on her and you'll find out how she really feels," I smiled.

"I will," Jerome agreed. "Now go get your Jack before you're ship sinks," Jerome laughed.

"Thanks Jerome!" I yelled over my shoulder as I raced back to the house.

I burst into the kitchen and Eddie was nowhere in sight. "Eddie!" I yelled. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Eddie laughed coming in from the common room. "What's wrong Yacker?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just needed to come get my Jack before my ship sinks," I smiled, repeating the words Jerome and just said to me.

"Wait…your Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, my Jack. He's been standing right in front of me this whole time," I smiled as I moved closer to Eddie.

"I'm your Jack?" Eddie smiled.

"Yes, you are. You're just like Jack. You let me go so I could find my way back. That's exactly what Jack would have done. You've been my Jack since I met you. You catch me when I fall, you're not afraid to go along with my crazy schemes, and you're by my side every step of the away. There is no one I'd rather be stuck on a sinking ship with," I smiled, meaning every word.

"I guess I am your Jack then," Eddie smiled.

"That, you definitely are," I smiled as I slowly pushed my lips to his.

When we pulled apart he whispered, "I'll never let go," the perfect words. Exactly what Jack would have said to Rose. "I'll never let go, even if our ship was sinking. If you went down, I'd go down to. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Eddie smiled.

"You really are my Jack," I murmured, how had I not seen it earlier?

I looked at the clock which read 2:20. "It's 2:20," I murmured.

"I guess we're not going down with the ship," Eddie joked.

"No, we're not," I leaned in and kissed him again.

"You know what Yacker," Eddie smiled. "Our ship is going to be unsinkable."

"The Titanic was said to be unsinkable and look what happened," I smiled.

"But I have something they don't," Eddie smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You," Eddie whispered before his lips captured mine and I was lost in his arms as My Heart Will Go On played in my head…actually it wasn't in my head. Eddie had just turned on the stereo. He really was the Jack to my Rose.

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_

Eddie was the Jack to my Rose and there was no denying it. Our ship was truly unsinkable.


End file.
